Trixie Tang/References
*Her voice actor, Dionne Quan, is of Chinese descent and suffers from legal blindness, requiring her lines to be written in braille. Dionne Quan also worked on Rugrats and its sequel series All Grown Up! as the voice of Kimi, Chuckie's stepsister. *As a running gag in Season 5 and Season 6, Trixie Tang only makes cameo appearances, whereas Timmy wins Trixie's heart, but then something happens. *It is said that Trixie's character is based on a girl Butch Hartman had a crush on when he was 10 years old. *Trixie Tang is usually only at her meanest when her popular friends are around, and usually warms up to Timmy Turner after getting to know him, up until something in the episode resets it. *She has kissed Timmy four times, including once on the lips during the TV movie Wishology. She also attempted to kiss Timmy several more times during the final third of Wishology, but was blocked by Mark Chang, Mr. Turner, and Jorgen von Strangle who popped up in between them during their attempts to kiss. *It is also unknown if she is friends with Tootie, as they only interact (one-sided) in two episodes (You Doo and Take and Fake). Although strangely in the latter episode, Trixie did not mind inviting Tootie to her party who also, in turn, did not mind showing up (disguised as Trixie, no less). These two characters are widely considered to be enemies/rivals by their fans despite the lack of extended interaction on the show. *In the episode School's Out!: The Musical, Trixie is seen with Tootie as they sing Adults Ruin Everything. With the exception of a brief scene in "Love Struck", and the two of them standing in line for the talent contest in "Dimmsdale's Got Talent?". They briefly appear three times in the series and neither of them interact with each other. *She cried tears twice in the series ("Love Struck!" and "Chip Off The Old Chip"). She even shed a tear in Wishology, The Exciting Middle Part. ]] *Trixie may be the mother of Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, Tammy's Features in Trixie are: lavender headband, straight and clean teeth, hairstyle from the back, eyebrows, color of the outfit, and the eye color. The creators intended for the children to draw features from Timmy's two main love interests (Trixie and Tootie). *In the draft transcript to the episode "Super Bike", Trixie originally appeared and was one of the factors causing Super Bike to become jealous of Timmy's friends. Super Bike ruins her bike, which she describes as "beautiful, Italian made, designer original, Corinthian leather seat, costs more than most of your parents make-in-a-year, bike".Super Bike draft transcript at Scribd *Trixie was able to fly a helicopter in "Just the Two of Us!" since the mall she and Timmy were in have almost everything including a helicopter. *In the original draft transcript of "Just the Two of Us!", Trixie remarks at the end that the events of the episode were a "strange dream", and had earlier dismissed being the only person on Earth as a dream natural to her because in real life the whole world revolves around her. She did not get with Timmy at first and regarded him being in her dream as weird, and Timmy tried to impress her with magic several times to no avail. After some closer looking, Timmy figured out that Trixie loves shoes, and she fell for him after he gave her shoes. After they got together, Trixie was becoming more demanding of both Timmy, and in turn Cosmo and Wanda's magic, because of what Wanda termed "Attention Decrease Syndrome" because she was used to all the boys in the world loving her. Trixie discovers Timmy's fairies while she is attacking him after their break up, but Timmy had managed to wish everything back to normal just as she did, although he did not know it at first and thought he lost Cosmo and Wanda until he got home. In the actual episode, most of these events did not happen, although a scene where Trixie is fawning over shoes is seen. *Like Tootie, Trixie has not appeared in the 9th season. Although, she is mentioned in App Trap, and surprisingly, Trixie and Timmy appear to be friends in this episode. *In You Doo, it is revealed that Tootie dislikes Trixie, likely due to the fact that Timmy is smitten with her. *In Just Desserts, it was revealed Trixie wears a belt, when it snapped due to her enormous weight. *Trixie's Danny Phantom counterpart is Paulina. Both girls like to be popular and they both reject the unpopular boys. Both of them also serve as love interests to the protagonists. *Trixie may be Eurasian as even though her surname implies to be of Chinese origin and baring most genetics, she has blue eyes. *Series creator Butch Hartman has stated that he named Trixie Tang after the character Trixie, from the anime series Speed Racer.Anime Characters in the Fairly OddParents Style on Butch Hartman's official YouTube channel *Trixie is one of the characters that is completely written off from the live-action movies, assumed because of Tootie is officially confirmed as Timmy's love interest by the time they grew up, assuming that Timmy moved on from his affections for Trixie. * Since Season 6, her bouncer has been replaced by security guards who resemble M.E.R.F. Agents. *When Timmy is reading Trixie's bouncer's mind, his thoughts reveal that Trixie and her friends are ten years old, despite their height difference with Timmy. *Trixie is also infamous for the Timxie fan shipping that heavily competes with Tootiy (Timmy paired with Tootie) for romantic pairings. This is about as well known in fan circles as on par with the Seddie Creddie arc from iCarly. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia